Royal Heirs
by CiaraFray260600
Summary: Princess of Shadowhunters and all Clary wants to do is get out of the Kingdom and let her secret flurry. But her Kingdom has other plans...Clary is to be married and with-child at once. She is whisked off to a mansion with a boy she doesn't know. But could love flourish under the sun? Or could Clary's powers prove more difficult to control than she thought? Rated T for swearing etc
1. Chapter 1

**Another new story! LOL It just keeps coming to me! Ok this is about as I'm sure you read in the description, Clary is the Princess of Shadowhunters and she is forced to marry someone (Jace) and be with child as soon as possible! But Clary has a secret that nobody knows! Could Jace find out? Mean right! I swear I have a problem with being horrible to the characters in my Fanfics! *Shrugs* I hope you ENJOY and share your thoughts afterwards please :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or Frozen, that privilege was bestowed on Cassandra Clare and whoever the hell wrote Frozen :) Lucky! **

**Love Ciara:Dxxx**

* * *

I look out the balcony window and sighed as I watched the gold carriage, lead by a cream horse, roll through the gates and stop near the doors.

I wrapped my long, slim fingers around the door handles and opened the beautiful french doors, letting more light and a wonderful breeze in.

Stepping out onto the concrete floor, I walked over to the railing and looked down at the carriage as the doors opened and a pair of long, muscular legs slid out.

My eyes zeroed in on the golden boy that stepped out of the carriage and looked around the grounds and then looked up at me and caught my eye.

I jerked back, out of sight and rubbed my gloved hands together.

"Why couldn't the kingdom just let me find love on my own?" I asked myself.

_Fat chance!_

I took a deep breath and walked back into my room.

I walked over to my chest of drawers and pulled out a pair of crisp white gloves and replaced my old ones with them.

I pulled my dress up and walked over to the door and tried to calm my nerves...didn't work.

Swallowing I opened the door and stepped out.

I started to walk to the dining room, my bare feet slapping against the marble floor.

When I got to the dining room, the guards opened the doors for me and smiled at me, I nodded back to them.

"Princess Clarissa Adele Fairchild Morgensten, Princess of all Shadowhunters!" The announcer announced.

I lifted my chin higher and walked through.

I looked at the 6 men standing in front of me and raised an eyebrow as they bowed.

"Your Highness, Princess Clarissa, its a pleasure," one of them said and I plastered on a fake smile.

"The pleasure is all mine Gentlemen," I said and they all smiled...except one, the golden boy, he was to busy string at me.

I gestured to the table that was loaded with food.

"Please, come eat," I said and 5 of them went but the sixth stayed and walked up to me and bowed low.

"My Lady," he said and stood up straight, towering over me and starred into my eyes.

"I'm guessing you're the one I'm to be wed with?" I said and he nodded.

I rubbed my arms and pulled my gloves up a bit more.

"Well...lets just say you won't be getting much out of me," I said and spun on my heal and walked towards the door, tears welling in my eyes.

I turned towards the men who were stuffing there faces and lifted my chin a bit, trying to hold back the tears.

"I will be back...gentlemen," I said and walked through the door and when they shut, the tears broke free and I ran, up the hall and into my bedroom.

I threw myself onto my bed and cried into my pillow.

"Why?!" I cried.

"WHY!?"

* * *

**Whadda ya think? Its not a cliffy...but there'll be plenty of those *Evil smirk* don't worry about that! Mwahahahaha!**

**Please share your thoughts and I'll definitely update soon! **

**Speak to ya soon my Lovelies! :)x**

**Love Ciara:Dxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody! I hope you're ENJOYING this Fanfic :) So here I have for you...Chapter 2! Yaaaaaaaay! Ok again please Review Blah Blah Blah! ENJOY! (My very weird (My) Fanfiction likers) :D Love C:Dxxx**

* * *

"Your Highness!" cried a frantic voice and I opened my eyes and looked up at the door, my eyes widened and my mouth dropped...my door was frozen shut...with _my _ice!

_F**k!_

I shot up and ran to the door.

"I'm fine...um..." I stuttered.

_Think you fool!_

"I just had to...take a nap! Yeah I had to take a nap," I said and heard the mmhmm behind the door.

"I'll be out in 10 minutes," I said and there was a muffled yes and retreating footsteps and then a loud bang of the huge door.

I ran to the middle of the room and looked around...everything was frozen.

"Shit!" I muttered and had a debate within whether to kick myself or break my neck...no one won.

"How the hell am I going to fix this?" I mumbled and then an idea came to me.

Running over to my balcony and pull on the doors, but they wouldn't budge.

"DAMN IT!" I scream and shove the door with both hands and the ice cracks...a crack.

I stare at it and then stand back and rub my hands over my face and then...I run at the door and bash into it, sending the doors flying open.

I fly through the air and over the balcony, my fingers latch onto one of the vines that have grown down the wall to the ground but its not sturdy.

"HELP ME!" I cried.

I try to climb the vine but it breaks a little and I cry out.

"Oh please for the love of Raziel, Help me please!" I scream and hear the door to my bedroom rattle.

The vine finally gives and I let out a yelp as I grab onto another one, this one is even thinner.

I hear my door burst open and take a deep breath as I hear my name being called.

"Princess?" I hear and my lower lip trembles.

"I'M HERE!" I shriek and footsteps rush outside and a head pokes over the balcony…..Golden boys head.

"My Lady!" he cries.

"Save it! Just help me up, PLEASE!" I cry and feel the vine give a little.

Tears stream down my cheeks as I look up at him and stare into his eyes, my fear of falling coming out of me in waves.

He reaches down and tries to grab my hand, but his arms aren't long enough.

The vine loosens and I let out a shriek.

"Your Majesty, you're going to have to reach for my hand!" he says frantically.

I shake my head in fear.

"I can't! I'll fall!" I cry and he shakes his head.

"I'm right up here! I can grab you, just reach up with one hand!" he orders and I growl at him.

"How the f**k are you going to grab me when I'm falling downwards?! Not upwards!" I sneer and he sighs.

"Do you want me to let you fall to your death then?" he asks and I growl.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh I would," he said and I finally nod and hold tight to the vine with one hand and then reach up with the other...but the vine gives and I fall.

I scream! But just as I think I'm falling to my death...arms wrap around my waist and I'm pulled up.

I'm set on the ground and I wrap my arms around the warm body and burry my face in his nice smelling shirt.

"Thank you!" I sob and feel him nod.

"You're Welcome," he whispers and then I realise who I'm hugging and pull back and straighten my dress.

He gives me a weird look and I look at my room and my eyes widen as I see that all the ice has disappeared…completely.

"I-I thought…there was…ice on the walls," Golden boy said and I shook my head and walked over to my chest of drawers and pulled my dirty gloves off and put on my wrist length, Caribbean blue ones.

I was about to slip on my right hands one when HE grabbed it and I gasped and tried to yank my hand out of his grip but he held tight.

He ran his finger up my palm and over the soft skin that had never seen the light of day.

"Your hands are so soft and white," he said and loosened his grip on my hand just enough for me to yank my hand away.

I yanked my glove on and gave him a cold look.

"I'm sorry," he said and I nodded.

"You're forgiven," I said and he raised an eyebrow at me.

I stood up a bit straighter and looked him up and down.

"So…we are to be married tomorrow…" he said and I nodded sadly.

"I-I don't even know your name, I mean I know your name but I-," he stuttered and I laughed and I looked up into his eyes and saw hope shining in them and smiled a genuine smile, not a fake one but I real one.

"Its Clary," I said and he nodded.

"Well I'm Jace," he said and stuck his hand out, I looked at it and frowned.

He groaned and pulled his arm back to his side.

I let out a burst of laughter and he laughed too.

He knelt down on one knee and offered his hand, I slipped my gloved one in his and he looked at the violet/blue silk and frowned.

HE reached up with his other hand and slipped my glove off, I gasped and he looked up at me and I could see in his eyes he was asking me to trust him…but he didn't know the power that raged inside of me.

He brought my un-gloved hand up to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on my soft, baby pale skin.

I smiled and then remembered who he was and what we were going to do tomorrow and I tried to take my hand back, but he kept a firm hold on it and I started to panic and then…my hands turned ice cold and a small zap came from me and went into Jace.

He yelped and let my hand go.

I grabbed my glove and rushingly pulled it over my hands and let out a sigh.

Jace looked at me funny as he stood up and I looked at the door.

I felt his warmth press up against me and I closed my eyes for a split second to enjoy it and then -

"Do you want to practise…you know," he asked and I looked at him and frowned.

"I know what?" I asked and he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You you want to practise kissing…for tomorrow?" he asked and my mouth fell open in shock.

"Um…okay…" I said and he took my hands in his and gripped them tight.

"Just relax," he said and I tensed even more.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine and….I liked it? I relaxed as his lips moved against mine and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me flush against him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his down towards me, standing on my tip toes to get higher so as to kiss him more deeply.

All of a sudden a voice boomed through the palace and I jerked back and wrapped one arm around my stomach and swallowed as the voice called on Jace and I.

Jace looked at me in complete shock and I saw how swollen his lips were and touched my own and took a few deep breaths.

"I'm so sorry!" he said and I put my hand up to silence him and shook my head.

"Lets just get to the dining room, I'm very hungry," I said and he nodded and offered his arm in which I took and we walked to the dining room in complete silence.

That night I lay awake in bed and thought of how nice it would have been to have my family here…

"Goodnight mummy, daddy, Anna…" I whispered and fell asleep, nightmares haunting my dreams…

* * *

**Hope you liked it! The wedding is in the next chapter...Poor Clary...**

**Please share your thoughts and Review and I'll speak to you soon my Lovelies!**

**Love Ciara:Dxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody! I hope you all have been enjoying the last 2 chapters?! Anyway, I'm hoping to make this a long Chapter...I just Updated 'This is Death' and that had 2,420 words so I'm hoping to go higher than that :) Review, Follow and Favourite please :)x If any of you would like to read an awesome Fanfic (Its my fav by the way!) Read 'Wild Wishes' by 'xnicoleherondale' :) You're the best Nicole! :Dx Anyway, ENJOY! Love Ciara:Dxxx**

"It was a pleasure, Your Highness," Jace's father, Mr. Herondale, says.

He kneels down and brings my hand to his lips.

I press my lips into a thin line as he gets up and I nod to the other 4 men standing around.

I turn to leave and let out a yelp, Jace stands in front of me with a small smile.

"Mr. Herondale," I say and lift my chin a little higher.

"Please call me Jace, Your Highness," he says and I grind my teeth, wanting so badly for him to leave so I can go cry on my bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he says and kneels down on one knee and pulls out a small box from his pocket.

I narrow my eyes as he takes my hand in his and takes a deep breath.

"My father said that because we are to be wed, that I should give you an engagement ring, We are to be wed anyway but I thought it proper," he says and I roll my eyes as he opens the box and slides a solitaire diamond ring onto my ring finger.

He puts the box back in his pocket and kisses my hand and stands up and walks through the gates.

I nod to the guards and they closed the gates.

The guards look at me with sadness in there eyes and I spin on my heel and run towards the castle doors, tears streaming down my cheeks as I sob.

But I stop and look at the door and it spoke, _confinement!_

I turn and looked at the guards.

"Inside, NOW!" I order and they run up the steps and bow to me and run inside, closing the doors behind them.

I walk towards my sister and I's garden, in which our mother had given us as a present.

I walk through the maze of hedges and finally find it, my dress drags across the dead grass.

When my parents and sister died, I had ripped the garden to shreds with my ice, my sorrow still echo's through the dead plants and black leaves that layered the ground.

I stop in the middle of the garden and take slow steps in a circle, looking at the damage I had done to the beautiful flowers and plants.

I stop when my eyes land on my mothers tree, it was beautiful once, purple flowers erupting from its branches and beautiful green leaves dancing in the wind…my mother and sister had loved the flowers, always picking them and putting them all over the castle.

I walk up to it and place my hand on the trunk…its still alive, but for eternity frozen in my eternal ice.

My lower lip trembles as I feel its pain.

I lean forward and press a gentle kiss to its soft bark.

I walk around the garden and cry as I see the damage I've done and will do if I get out.

I wipe my tears away and then I remember that I'm getting married.

I clench my fists and try to keep it in…I can't.

Just once I want to let it go…

I looked at my long artists fingers and the violet glove that encases my love of art.

I rip the glove off and chuck it to the ground and I grab the other one and let my fingers free.

I stamp my foot down on the gloves and walk over to the plants, they were gone but I could make more!

I closed my eyes and searched for my power, the thing I had kept controlled for so long.

I open my eyes and lift my hands and Ice blazes out of them and I can finally Let it GO!

The garden is sent into a whirlwind of ice and snow, the plants turn to Ice and beautiful shining flowers of Ice grow on the tops.

Everything is beautiful except…I turn to my mothers tree and lift my hands and send all I have at it.

There's a bright flash of blue light.

I look up and blink a few times.

I look at the tree and a smile spreads across my face as I see that it, finally has flowers and leaves…that are made out of ice.

I lift my hands and two bolts shoot out of my palms and wrap around each other and then explode, sending everlasting snow floating down to the ground.

I look around and smile and then it dawns on me…I won't live here anymore.

Even though happiness had been thriving inside of me, the hole in my heart still send sadness threw me like a raging bull that took every ounce of my happiness and ripped it to shreds, leaving me feeling the same as everyday…

I look around the garden and then at the tree and walk over to it and curl myself into a ball, cuddling up against its trunk.

Tears run down my cheeks and turn to ice as they drop through the air.

"I'll never be happy…never."

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" Someone shrieks and I open my eyes and look around at the frozen garden.

I sit up and look at the Maid who looks like she was about to have a heart attack.

"Oh my Dear!" she whimpers and runs over to me and helps me up.

"You gave us one big fright, you did," she says and then notices my gloves are gone.

"Your gloves are gone deary, do you know where they are?" she asks and my eyes flicker over to where my gloves are frozen under a layer of ice.

I shake my head and she nods.

"Thats ok, we'll get you a new pair," she says and helps me towards the castle.

"Its time to get ready for the big day!" she squeals happily and I frown.

"The Big Day?" I ask and her eyes widen.

"Your Wedding sweetie," she says and my mood darkens.

"Oh," I say distastefully.

"Come, come! We'll get you in a bath and then we can get Kaelie to do your make-up," she says and I want to go hide back in the garden.

We walk through the Castle until we get to my bedroom.

The maid helps me take off my dirt crusted dress and I dive into the bath…well pool really.

The bath is scorching and my skin instantly reddens with the heat.

The maid gestures to come over and so I do and she turns me around and pulls the ribbon out of my hair, letting it fall all the way to the bottom of my bum.

She puts a big dollop of shampoo on my head and starts to massage it in…it feels like HEAVEN!

She washes my hair with shampoo twice and then massages beautiful smelling conditioner into my head, making me groan.

After 30 more minutes, I got out and she handed me a large fluffy towel and I dry off.

I rub moisturiser into my skin and then I'm told to put on my silk robe…I did just that.

The maid pushed me down onto a chair that was sat in front of a mirror and table.

"Kaelie!" she bellowed and a girl with blue eyes and platinum blonde hair walked in, struggling to hold 5 bags.

She walked over and dumped the bags onto the table and opened one and pulled out hair brushes, combs, straighteners, hair dryers, curlers the works!

I'm slightly scared as she pulls the pin that the maid had put in my hair, out and starts to brush my long curls.

She did my hair beautifully! I love it! **(I'm putting the pictures of her hair, crown and necklace on my profile :) Go have a look!) **

By the time she was done, I look amazing, I don't even recognise myself.

She opens a box and my eyes light on my mothers tiara and a tear falls down my cheek.

Kaelie places it in my hair and secures it there.

"You look beautiful My Lady," she says and I smile at her in the mirror.

"I feel beautiful, Thank you," I say and she smiles and walks over to my closet and pulls out a beautiful golden dress. **(Elsa from frozen's dress the one she made!)**

I stand up and she helps me into a corset that ties at the front, making my boobs bulge and then my dress.

She pulls out a pair of high heels and I look at her and shake my head.

I walk up to her and pull out a pair of gold flats from deep in the closet.

She nods and I slip them on.

We walk out and she bows and leaves.

I walk down the staircase on my own and smile when I see the head of the royal guard, standing waiting for me.

He looks up and his mouth drops, I smiled and he drops to his knee.

When I reach the last step, he offers his arm and I take it.

"Thank you," I whisper and he nods and smiles.

"I'm walking you down the aisle," he said and I nod sadly.

"Do not look so sad Princess, you will be married to a wonderful made in half an hour," he said and my head snapped to the side.

"You know him?" I ask and he nods.

"He's my best friend," he said and I nod.

"Tell me about him, Please Alec," I ask and he sighs.

"Well…he's very strong willed and when he loves something-" he looks me in the eye.

"He'll never let go."

I sighed as he helped me into the carriage.

I sit down and look at Alec, who sits across from me.

_Interrogation time!_

"Is he a jerk?" I ask and Alec laughs and shakes his head.

"No."

"Did he have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Does he sleep with every girl he comes across?"

He hesitated and then scrunched up his face.

"If he thinks they're fair game," he said and I press my lips into a thin line.

_Fantastic_

"Whats his full name?"

"Jonathan Herondale."

"Does he have two parents?"

"Yes."

"Are they nice?"

"Yes."

"Any Siblings?"

"No."

_Think, DAMN IT THINK!"_

"How many Demons has he killed?"

"Millions."

"Ever been to hell?"

"No."

"Is he a transvestite?"

"For the love of Raziel Princess, NO!" he cries and I smile and nod.

The carriage stops and I look out over a field of lovely green grass.

_Shit!_

Alec got out and offered his hand, I took it and he helped me down, I lifted my dress a little and place my hand on Alec's bulging bicep and we start to walk.

Women run up to us and I panic because I notice that I'm not wearing my gloves.

All of a sudden Alec pulls a pair of crisp pearly white elbow length gloves out of his pocket and hands them to me.

I smile up at him and pull them on quickly and let out a sigh of relief.

The women turn out to be my Brides-maids…

They all bow and I smile and nod to them in greeting.

One of them turns and puts her hand in the air and waves it about three times and then turns back to me and helps me fix up my dress.

Music starts and I take Alec's arm again and then accept a bouquet of Idiris flowers and as soon as they touch me they open up and I smile.

I swallow and we start to walk.

Alec leans close to my ear.

"Smile," he whispers and I take a deep breath and plaster on a fake smile.

Everyone turns and looks at me and I want to throw-up.

They all make Oo's and Ahhh's as we walk down the aisle.

I look up and spot Jace in a wonderful suit, smiling at me.

When we get to him, Alec takes my hand and places it Jace's and smiles and kisses my cheek.

I turn to Jace and he takes my other limp hand and brings it to his lips.

My face is contorted in sadness as the Silent brother says the things he has to say and then gives Jace the stele and Jace pushes my dress off my shoulder and draws the rune but all I feel is sadness.

He draws another rune on my ring finger.

Then its my turn.

I take the stele and draw the runes on him, saying the words perfectly.

"I now pronounce you Princess and Prince and Husband and Wife," the silent brother said and a tear ran down my cheek and my lower lip trembled as I knew what was coming next.

He looked at Jace.

"You may kiss the Bride," he said and I looked up as Jace put his hand on my waist and pulled me to him.

He leaned forward and kissed me, but I didn't move my lips, I just stood there, Frozen like the ice that coursed through me.

He pulled back and everyone jumped up and started cheering and clapping.

_I'm Married…_

I plastered on a fake smile, barely controlling myself from bursting into tears.

Jace took my gloved hand and thrust our entwined hands into the air, making everyone cheer louder.

I tug my hand out of his and pick my dress up and run for the tree's, I could still here everyones murmurs but I don't care.

I rush through the canopy and stumble against a tree and burst into tears.

My stomach gurgles and I lean over and throw my guts up.

I throw up till I have nothing else to throw up and I'm just dry heaving.

I lean against the tree and sob into my gloved hands.

"Clary?"

I look up as Alec walks through the canopy.

He looks at me and smiles sadly, I rush towards him and into his arms.

I whimper as he makes shhhing noises.

I pull back and wipe my eyes.

"I'm ok, I'm ok," I say and sniff.

Alec nods and whistles and I hear a rustle and then Kaelie walks in.

"Hiya hon," she says and walks over to me and pushes my chin up and examines my make-up.

She pulls out some make-up and then applies it and smiles and nods to Alec.

"She'll be okay."

"Thanks Kaelie," he says and she shrugs.

"My family live around here anyway so…" she says and Alec nods and offers his arm, I take it and we walk through the canopy and up the hill towards a waiting Jace.

When we reach him, he frowns at me and I lift my chin and unhook my arm from Alec's and walk straight past him.

Jace catches up to me and walks at my side.

"Clary, we are expected to look like a couple, so please take my arm," he says and I ignore him.

"They can go get f**ked," I say and he gasps.

"We _have_ to, Clary," he said firmly and I spun to face him.

"Don't you DARE use that tone with your Princess!" I snapped.

"I'm your _husband _now, I'm Prince!" he said.

"YOU WILL NEVER BE PRINCE TO ME! YOU ARE NOTHING OF ROYAL BLOOD! AND YOU NEVER WILL BE!" I sneered and he looked taken aback by my deadly tone.

I storm towards the party and Alec stood there waiting.

I grab his arm and we went onto the dance floor and he leads me into a slow dance.

"He won't give up you know," he said and I looked up, eyes blazing.

"Yeesh!" he said and I smiled.

I put my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

Five minutes later Alec stopped and I open my eyes and look up into a pair of blazing golden ones.

"May I cut in!" Jace growled and I roll my eyes.

"Yes" "No" Alec and I say at the same time and I looked at Alec who shrugs and places my hand in Jace's and walks off.

Jace pulls me into a fast dance, spinning me across the dance floor.

People clapped and all the wile I had my eyes closed, tears running down my cheeks in warm rivulets.

"Please don't cry," Jace whispers and I look up into his sad eyes.

"I know you didn't want to marry me-" I cut him off.

"Thats an understatement," I mutter.

"-and I know that you ran away to throw-up and ball your eyes out," he says and I look away.

"But you'r stuck with me and you're going to have to get used to it," he said and I growled.

"Or I could get a divorce," I said cheerfully and his eyes widened.

_Yeah thats right you sick ba***rd, I can play dirty too!_

"You really hate me, don't you?" he says and I groaned.

"I don't hate you, I don't particularly like but…" I said and my eyes zoomed in on Alec dancing with Kaelie and I smiled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Jace's dad's voice boomed threw the room and we al turned to listen to him.

"It is time, sadly, for my son and our beautiful Princess, to go to there honeymoon house, in which they will not be able to get out of for two whole weeks! Jace, My Lady, will you please come up onto the stage," he said and I felt like I wanted to puke again.

Jace pulled me along as I tried to dig my heels into the ground, but he was to strong and pulled me up onto the stage.

Jace's dad drew a portal rune and smiled at me as I tried desperately to get my hand out of Jace's…didn't work.

"ALEC!" I shriek and I spot him and he has his head down as two guards came and hold him back.

"NO!" I scream and strong arms pick me up and I look at Jace as he steps through the portal.

"ALECCCCCCCC!" I scream one more time as we drop onto marble floor.

Jace sets me on my feet but I drop to the ground and scramble back, away from him.

He walks towards me.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I scream and he stops and looks at me as I shuffle up against the wall.

My gaze flickers to the HUGE staircase and I bolt.

"CLARY!" Jace cries as I fly up the stairs.

I run down a huge hallway and try a door but its locked, I try another its the same.

I run to the last bedroom and the door opens and I run in and shut the door quietly.

I run to the closet and throw open the door and see five shelves.

I jump up and grab the rail (that you hang the hangers on) and then jump to the first shelf and then the next and the next until I'm a the top and then I reach out and shut the door.

I position the bags up here so that I can duck down and he wont see me.

I hear the door open and I drop down.

"Clary? I know you're in here, its the only room thats not locked, just tell me where you are and we can settle this," he said and I silently scoffed.

I heard his footsteps as he check the bathroom and then the closet door opened and his hand reached out from under the bag and I shuffled back so he couldn't touch me, but then it dawned on me…if he touched where I just was and it was still warm from my body heat, he would fine me…only one thing to do.

I slip my glove off and place my hand on the shelf and then my ice spread out and cooled the spot but also made an ice shield around me.

Jace's hand touched the ice and then the wall that surrounded me and then his hand disappeared.

I touched the ice shield around me and it disappeared.

I heard the door shut and then very carefully I pocked my head over the edge and looked around at the empty room.

I smiled and slipped my glove on and jumped off and did a front flip and landed it perfectly.

I look around and jump up and down in victory and then arms encircle my waist and I was picked up and I screamed.

"Clary! STOP SCREAMING!" he yelled and before I knew what I was doing, I ripped my glove off and touch his chest.

My Ice spread quickly over his body and he dropped me and I landed in a crouch.

I turn around and face him.

He struggled to get out of the Ice and it was only a thin layer but it would do for enough time to find the keys and get into a safe room with food and water.

"Clary! LET ME OUT OF THIS, NOW!" he growled and I shot him the bird and walked out and ran down the stairs.

I searched everywhere for the keys but I couldn't find them and so I ran into a door and it burst open.

I look up and smile.

"Cool."

It was a library.

I grab a basket and fill it with books.

I run towards the kitchen, basket in hand and when I get there I heard a roar and a smash.

_Oh Shit!_

I sit down and cross my legs and pulled my gloves off and put my hands on my knee's, palms flat up.

Feet pound down the stairs and I breath out and my power flurries and then ice encases the kitchen and finally I'm safe.

I stand up and touch the wall as Jace sprints in and his mouth drops at the dome I've created over the kitchen.

I smile and laugh as he pounds on the Ice, really only hurting himself.

"Thats what you get, when you mess with the Princess!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) And its LONG! BOOYEAH!**

**Review, Follow and Favourite! :)x Please!**

**Love Ciara:Dxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya! I hope you all liked or loved the last Chapter (I hope) and I am very happy to have the time today to write another :) Yaaaaay! Anyway ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Mortal Instruments'...sadly :'(**

* * *

I sigh and stand up and stretch my legs.

I've been sitting here for _hours_!

Jace's fists were all cut up from punching the Ice dome...and he just wouldn't stop!

All of a sudden he falls over and then sits up and peers in through the Ice and I walk over and kneel down and wave at him with a smile.

He frowns and then gets up and runs out of the room and disappears.

I laugh and walk to the pantry and look around and my eyes light on cans of whole beetroots…YUM! **(I actually HATE beetroot so…I have no clue why I'm putting in that Clary likes them?)**

I pull them out and look around for a can opener…perfect, just perfect! No can opener!

I growl and look down at the can and place my hand over it and breath in and out and then my Ice freezes over the top and I slash the top open.

I grab a fork and stab it into the beetroot and bite into it…yum!

I only really crave beetroot when I'm having my…oh holy mother of shit!

The can flew through the air and crashed onto the floor with a metallic BANG!

I look down to the floor and see the red liquid dripping from underneath my dress.

_SHIT!_

I run over to the ice dome just as Jace runs back into the room with an axe in hand and smashes it into the Ice dome.

I scream as a crack shoots up to the top of the dome and stumble back.

Jace hits and hits the wall and I strengthen it but I'm so weak.

I run to the pantry and pull out a can of pineapple and another can with spaghetti in it.

I grab a loaf of bread and some butter and stumble up to the wall and dump all the food on the floor.

I put my hands up to Jace and he stops.

I sigh in relief.

I run my finger over the Ice in a medium sized square and the ice disappears in the middle of the square.

Jace's arm shoots through and I jump back, just out of his reach.

"Clary!" he shouts and I put my hands on my hips and wait for him to finish his dummy spit.

"I want to make a trade!" I scream and he freezes and pulls his arm back and leans down and peers in at me, with a raised eyebrow.

"Whats to trade?" he asks and I sigh.

"I'll give you some food if you let me have five minutes out of the dome to get something," I say and he frowns.

"What do you need to get?"

"ITS NONE OF YOUR GOD DAMN BUSINESS!" I cry and he looks away and thinks.

He sighs in defeat and nods.

"Okay."

I smile and nod.

"Stand back!" I order and he does that.

I trace a door on the Ice and then I push on it and it opens.

I grab the food and step out.

He eyes me suspiciously as I hand him the food.

I look at him and bare my teeth.

"We had an agreement, keep it!" I say and he nods.

I shut the door and seal it.

I look up the stairs and then I bolt and he drops the food and runs after me.

I growl and put on a burst of speed and get to the room first.

I slam the door and lock it with some Ice.

I run to the suitcases on the bed and rip them open.

I look at the ridicules nighties that I've been given and shake my head in disgust.

I pull out a knee length dress, its green with a corset bodice and a one piece silky skirt.

I pull on some flats and my beloved silk robe.

I keep my mothers crown and hair in.

I grab a blanket and pillow and put my hand on the door and open it…

Jace bursts in and tackles me to the ground.

I scream as he tries to get a vial into my mouth.

I clamp my mouth shut and notice that he's got my arms pinned down…damn he's good!

He opens my mouth and tips the sparkling blue liquid into my mouth.

He pushes my mouth shut and holds my nose so I can't breath.

My lungs burn as they crave oxygen and I give up and swallow the liquid.

It burns going down my throat and I hear my heart beating in my ears and then everything goes black.

The last this I hear is Jace.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**Hope you liked! Sorry its so short but "Be happy!"**

**Review, Favourite and Follow!**

**Love Ciara:Dxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I hope you've been enjoying the last few chapters :) Here I have for you, Chapter 5! Yaaaay! Please enjoy and Favourite, Follow and Review! :Dxxx**

* * *

I groan and open my eyes.

I blink a few times and then the memories come flying in and I bolt upright.

I look around the master bedroom and eye the closed bathroom door, I can hear the shower going and am curious.

_Jace_

I stand up and look at the cloths I wearing and wrinkle my nose it disgust…my wedding gown.

I walk over to the wardrobe and open the door, peering inside and my mouth drops as I see all the beautiful knee length dresses, all of them arranged in colour order.

I pull out a beautiful Caribbean blue dress and smile.

I really do need a shower and so I walk out of the room with my undergarments and dress and a pair of white, wrist length gloves.

I find a room with a bathroom and walk in, I place my dress and undergarments on the bed and walk into the _huge _bathroom, shutting the door and locking it.

I slip my dress off and stand in front of the mirror, undoing my hair from its tangled mess.

Running a comb threw the tangles I stare at my platinum blonde streaks and a tear runs down my cheek.

I fill the bath up with soapy hot water and step in, sighing as the scorching water hits my skin and my skin turns pink.

I wash my hair with pleasant smelling shampoo and conditioner and rub gritty sugar soap into my skin, cleaning off all the muck.

After a good hour, I get out and dry myself down, wrapping my towel around my slim body and walking out of the bathroom and into the bedroom to get ready.

I slip into my undergarments and then pull my dress on, smiling as the wonderfully soft material slips over my curves.

I look in the mirror and smile.

I'm not wonderfully attractive and I know it, but mother and father always used to say that I was pretty…I have really long firry red hair with platinum blonde streaks, my hair travels mid thigh and my father always used to brush out the tangles after my bath. I have one emerald green eye and one startling electric blue eye. My lips are full and ruby red, naturally, and I'm as pale as the fluffy white clouds that travel over our heads. I have boobs, not big ones but they're there, and I have an hour glass figure…

I walk out of the room and look down towards the master bedroom…the doors shut.

_Thank Raziel!_

Walking down the stairs I see the front door and my eyes widen as I see something resembling a door handle.

I rush down the rest of the stairs and run towards the door, my dress fluttering around my legs, and my bare feet slapping against the amble floor.

My hand wraps around the door handle and a sharp zing rushes up my hand and I jerk back.

I touch my hand and then look back at the handle and I see a strange handle and its made out of…demon teeth?

I shake my head.

"No!"

I launch myself at the door and pound my fists against the hard wood.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" I scream but nobody answers.

"HELP ME!" I wail and throw myself at the door again and then I stop as I hear pounding footsteps rushing down the stairs.

I spin around as Jace jumps down the last step and runs towards me.

"NO!" I shriek and run into the kitchen as fast as my feet will carry me.

I lump onto the bench and pound on the windows, screaming for help.

"CLARY!" Jace shouts as he runs into the kitchen and I freeze.

My eyes flicker to the kitchen knife at the end of the bench and Jace looks at it and shakes his head.

"Don't do it Clary," he warns and of course I don't listen.

I throw myself towards the knives, arm outstretched.

I land on the marble bench top and slide towards the knives.

_Come on, Come on, COME ON!_

My fingers graze the knife.

_YES!_

Hands wrap around my ankles and yank me off the bench.

_NO! _My brain cries pathetically.

I twist around and give an almighty kick that sends Jace flying.

I leap and my hand wraps around the knife and I pull it out and spin just as Jace reaches me and pulls out his Herondale dagger.

I jump towards him and smash my knife against his.

He pulls back and strikes but I block and then something clangs and my head snaps to the side as the microwave dings.

_Idiot!_

My knife is sent flying as Jace advances on me.

I growl and my leg shoots out and I knock his knife out of his hand and send it flying into the wall.

Jace puts his fists up and I laugh and he stumbles and thats all the time I need.

I advance on him and jump into the air as he tries to strike.

I land on him and push myself up and wrap my legs around his neck and squeeze tight.

He claws at my legs as his face starts to turn purple.

I lean all my weight back and he back flips and lands on the ground with a _thump!_ And I'm on top.

I pull my legs back and he chokes and coughs, trying to get oxygen into his lungs as quickly as possible.

I stand up and sigh.

I close my eyes and breath in-

Jace barrels into me, knocking me down…and knocking all the air out of me…now he's on top!

_Silly me…_

He strandles my legs, pinning them down and grabs my wrists and pushes them to the floor.

"NO!" I scream and he tries to hold me down, tears running down my cheeks.

"What is wrong with you?! What do you think I'm going to do? Rape you?!" he says and I look into his eyes and show him the fear that I feel and horror fills his features.

"Y-You thought I was going to rape you?"

I nod and he pulls back, letting me go.

I scramble away from him.

I push myself up against the wall, wrapping my arms around my waist.

Jace looks at me with sadness.

"Clary, I would never hurt you…I-I love you," he says and pain shoots through me but I still don't trust him.

I shake my head and wipe my eyes.

He scoots forward and I go into a defensive manoeuvre.

Sadness clouds his eyes and I sigh and stand up and walk over to him and put my hand out.

He looks up at me and smiles and takes my shaking hand.

I pull him up and look at his sad face.

_Don't do it!_

I bite my lip and shrug.

_SHUT IT!_

I push myself into his strong arms and rest my cheek against his hard chest.

He wraps his arms around me and nuzzles his nose into the crook of my neck and breaths deeply.

"Thank you," he whispers and I smile.

"You're Welcome."

He pulls back and yawns and I see the bags under his eyes.

I take his hand and pull him up the stairs and up into the master bedroom.

I point to the bathroom and smile.

"I'm going to get changed…I'm tired," I say and he nods.

I walk over to the wardrobe and look at all the nightgowns that are there…GREAT! There all flimsy see through ones.

_Fantastic_

I pick a light blue one and grab the silk dressing gown too.

I bolt into the bathroom and change, dreading how showy this thing is going to be…

I pull on the dressing gown and walk out and shriek, Jace spins around and I scream and launch myself back in the bathroom.

I slam the door shut and try to smother my giggles.

Theres a knock on the door and I slap my hand over my mouth as I open the door, as soon as I see Jace, in his PJ's by the way, I turn a bright red and smile.

His eyes travel down my body and I flush even redder.

I walk out and over to the bed and then I look down at my dressing gown and grimace.

I look at Jace and an idea pops into my head.

"Can I borrow one of your button up shirts?" I ask and he raises an eyebrow at me and I give him a look and sigh.

"Please?" I say and he smiles.

"What for?"

I shake my head and pull the ribbon on the dressing gown loose and open it to show him quickly…his eyes widen and he flushes a bright red and nods.

He grabs a light blue button up shirt and throws it to me.

I catch it and turn around and pull my dressing gown off and pull on the shirt and button it up and sigh I happiness.

I turn and slip under the covers, turning my lamp off and plunging the room into darkness.

I pull my hair out of the bun I'd put it in earlier, letting my hair fall across my pillow and down my back all the way to my mid thighs.

I stare at the lamp and then light fills the room as Jace turns his lamp on and I turn and sit up.

Jace sits, looking at me with a box in his hands.

I frown as he puts the box in my lap and nods.

I pull the ribbon off and pull open the box and gasp when I find an art book and pencils inside.

"Oh thank you!" I whisper and look up at Jace.

I look at him sadly.

"I have no gift for you," I say and he shook his head.

"Its okay-"

"No its not!" I say and he smiled.

An idea came to me and I smile and grab the scissors from my bedside drawer.

"What are you doing?" he asks as I take a lock of my hair and cut off the end.

"CLARY!" he cries and I waved him off and put the scissors down and take his warm hand in my gloved one and place the small piece of hair in his palm.

"This is so you won't ever forget me," I say and kiss his cheek and lay down and cuddle my pillow close.

The light goes off and he slips his arm around my mid secession and pulls me to him, laying his head on my pillow and kissing my hair.

"Goodnight Clary…" he says and I close my eyes.

"I-I Love You."

* * *

**Hope you Enjoyed!**

**Favourite, Follow and Review!**

**Luv ya's!**

**Love Ciara:Dxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya fanfictioners! :D I hope you've been hanging in there...I am really, really sorry that I haven't Updated but my life has been...to say the least, quite crappy and I haven't had anytime to Update. So this chapter is for you and it should help with my sorry :) Anyway, I hope you like it and please, please, please post a review of what you think at the end, because if you don't like something and you don't tell me I can't really do anything about it...So Favourite, Follow and Review! Now lets do this! :P Ciara:Dxxx**

* * *

I slip the book back into the shelf and as it slides in a little puff of dust whooshes out and hovers, suspended in the air.

I hear the door to the library opening behind me and I turn around and press myself up against the shelf of books, like they can protect me.

Jace walks in and looks around until his eyes find me. He struts over and pulls me to him, I shift uncomfortably as he wraps his arms around my waist and buries his head in the crook of my neck and breaths deeply.

He plants a small kiss on my shoulder and I push him away and stumble backward, my arms wrapped around my stomach, trying to contain my raging heart.

Jace looks down and takes a hesitant step towards me and I start to shake with fear and anger.

"Why did you do that?" I whisper and he looks up and meets my eyes.

"Its been two weeks since we got married...I just thought I would try...because I've seen Alec hug you like...like that before," he says and his eyes cloud over.

"Well you thought wrong...and Alec...he's my best friend, I love him like a brother...I'd take my own life for him...so," I say and anger sprites up in his eyes and his posture turns to defensive.

_I can _not _deal with his jealousy right now!_

I pull a book out of the shelf as Jace's arms land on either side of my head and I jump and look into his eyes and see anger and jealousy.

He leans forward and I press myself up against the book case and pictures of that fateful night, two weeks ago flash in my site, the night were I had decided to trust Jace...and the night were I had lied and-and...told him that...I loved him.

"Jace don't," I whisper and he stops and pain flashes in his eyes.

I look at him and then duck under his arm, my beautiful caribbean blue, floor length dress, pooling around me and lengthening at the back a little. **(Like Princess Nala's dress from 'Hellboy || The Golden Army") **

"Clary!" Jace calls and I don't turn, I just keep walking as he calls my name, over and over again.

~0~o~0~

I sit at the desk and stare at the blank piece of paper staring up at me, asking me to fill its blank voids with words.

I rub my hand over my face and sigh deeply.

"Oh Alec...if only you were here," I whisper and then it comes to me.

I grab my sketch book and pencil and discard the blank paper and run out of the room and downstairs, I run lifting my dress to the secret passage I had discovered the first week we had been here and had made into my own little living sanctuary.

I run to the door and throw it open, running as quickly as I can down the steps and into the old fashioned wooden door and fling it open to reveal a beautiful blooming, sunny garden.

I take a few deep breaths and swallow and slip my flats off and step onto the lush green grass, scrunching up my toes and relishing in the softness beneath my feet.

I walk over to the bench, my dress running over the soft grass behind me, not even getting dirty.

I sit down and cross my ankles, looking at the beautiful garden in absolute awe.

I close my eyes and imagine my sister and mother.

There's a bout of laughter and my eyes shoot open and I smile when I see the infernal version of my mother, sister and father, rolling around in the grass...happy.

My sister runs over to me with a beautiful blue and red flower and smiles at me and takes my hand and places the flower there.

I smell the flower and smile at the sweetness it holds.

I lean down and give the flower to my sister and she gently places it in my hair.

"Your hair has gotten long Clare Bear!" she says and runs her dainty fingers through my thigh length, flaming red hair, smiling as she relishes in the softness.

She grabs my hands and pulls me up, my sketch book and pencil dropping to the ground, but I don't care.

She pulls me into the middle of the garden and smiles at me.

"Do the magic, do the magic!" she cries and I smile and let go of her hands and rub mine together, summoning up my powers.

Snow flakes fall from my fingers as a single snow ball, small and true rises in my hands, I keep rubbing it and smile at her.

"You ready?" I ask and she nods, her eyes big blue orbs, full of wonder and awe.

I open my hands wide and the snow ball shoots up into the air and explodes into wonderful blue and white magical snow.

My sister squeals in delight and I smile as Mum and Dad walk over and both hug me and for the first time in forever...I feel their loving warmth.

I look up at them with tears in my eyes as they stand back and take my sisters hand, tears in my little sisters eyes and sadness etched all over her face.

"I miss you," she says and I smile sadly and nod, knowing they have to go.

"I know, I miss you too," I say as her tears run down her cheeks.

I drop to my knee's and she runs over and jumps into my arms, crying softly into my shoulder.

"You could alway...come with us?" she says and pulls back to look into my eyes.

I smile and shake my head sadly.

"I wish I could, but I belong here...but one day...we will be together again and we can snuggle and play games...that day...just hasn't come yet," I say and he face falls and she looks down.

I put two fingers under her chin and lift her head to meet my eyes.

"But it will, we just have to have patience," I say and she smiles sadly and nods.

She launches back into my arms and leans close to my ear.

"If you call, I'll come and we can play again," she whispers and I smile and nod as a tear slips down my cheek.

"I'd like that," I whisper back and she pulls back and kisses my forehead and then runs back to Mother and Father.

I stand up and look at them and smile, they smile back.

"We're always here, even if you can't see us..." My mother says as they start to fade.

"You just have to call and we'll come..." they wave as they disappear and I hear my Mothers last word.

"Always..."

I sigh and drop to the ground and let the tears come, watching as they fall on the grass and it turns blue...

I blink and realise that that tear had come from my blue eye and the other the free one.

I smile and grab my sketch book and start to draw wildly, picturing my parents and sister all holding hands, fading and so to see the beautiful flowers behind them.

I draw the tree's and flowers and I take special care of the bush that holds the flower my sister had given to me...my favourite flower now.

All of a sudden the door to the garden bursts open and Jace runs out, seraph blade in hand.

I snap my sketch book shut and hide it behind my back as Jace looks around the garden.

He turns to me with a frantic look in his eyes.

"THERE WERE PEOPLE OUT HERE!" he yells and I look down and his eyes widen and he starts to walk over to me and I jump up and he see's the sketch book and sneers.

My eyes widen and I take a running leap and run up the stairs and Jace follows.

"HOW COULD YOU!" he cries and I run and try to find a safe spot to hide.

_ALEC! GET ALEC!_

I run into the bathroom and slam the door shut and run to the other door that leads to the bedroom and lock it.

I sit on the toilet and try not to hyperventilate.

I listen carefully and frown.

_Is he gone?_

All of a sudden the door bangs so loudly and I scream and start to cry.

The door bangs again and again.

"CLARY! LET ME IN! WHO WAS OUTSIDE WITH YOU?!" he shouts and I look around and remember that he keeps a stele hidden for emergencies and by the Angel Raziel, this was an emergency.

I drop my sketch book and throw the cupboard doors open and stick my hand in and scramble around, trying to find it.

The door bangs loudly and I scream and start to sob.

It bangs again and again and I drop to the floor and pull my knee's to my chest, my hand still in the cupboard.

I now the door will give in soon and I have to get a fire message out to Alec, but for that I need a stele!

The door bangs and a crack appears and I shriek and my hand comes across a cold object.

I gasp and rip out the stele and let out a sob of happiness.

I get up and stumble over to my sketch book and drop the stele and try to find my pencil...its not there.

"NO!" I scream and cry softly.

The door lets out a huge creak and I scream in absolute fear.

I get up and grab the stele and run over to the door and try to grip the stele in my shaking fingers.

I look at the crack in the wood and a rune flashes in my head and I draw it, tracing it to perfection.

I stare in awe as the crack in the door disappears and I smile.

I draw a locking rune on the door handle and nod as Jace throws himself into the door again and again.

Looking at the other door leading to the bedroom, I know that there's a pen in there and all I have to do is wait till Jace throws himself at the door and run out and grab it and Fire message Alec and I _know _he'll come and save me.

~0~o~0~

I ready my hand on the door handle.

Jace throws himself into the door and I rip the door open and run into the room, going for the pen.

Jace runs in as I grab the pen, he has an...axe in his hand.

I look at him and something rises in me and...I'm not afraid anymore.

I pull my long curved royal family dagger out of my dress and Jace frowns.

I clutch my sketch book and pen to my side in a vice grip and ready myself for a fight.

Jace drops the axe and pulls out a seraph blade.

"I need to know who was here Clary, and I'll do anything to find out," he says and I look at him with pure hatred.

I start to circle him and he does the same, but what he doesn't realise is that I'm going for the door.

"Clary, just give me the book and I won't hurt you," he says and I frown.

_Jace would never hurt you!_

And somewhere in the back of my mine, I could hear it.

_Its not him!_

I look at him and notice that he has black eyes...not gold.

"I know your not Jace," I whisper and a look of shock registers on the mans face.

He smiles evilly and nods.

"You're right, I'm not." and with that he changes and a tall man with white hair and black eyes stands in place of Jace.

I spin and run out the door, slamming it behind me and placing a locking rune on the metal door handle.

I run to the bathroom door and place a rune on there too and then I run down the stairs and to the door and my eyes widen when I see Jace there...tied up and bleeding.

I saunter over to him and take hold of the masking tape thats keeping him quiet and rip it off.

He howls and looks at me and I smile sweetly.

I untie him and help him up.

"We need to call for help!" I say and he shakes him head and gestures towards the door.

"Helps already here," he says and I frown and he shakes his head.

"Later, but for now I need you to blast down the door," he says and I look at the door and then back at him and shrug.

We stand back and I lift my hands and clench them into fists, my ice swirling around them.

"I hated this house anyway," I say and then extend my hands and blast the door down.

Jace takes my hand and we run out and the first person I see is Alec.

Tears well up in my eyes and I lift my skirt and run at him, he opens his arms and I launch myself into them.

I hang onto him for dear life and he clutches me in his arms and I sob into his gear.

He pulls back and smiles at me, I smile back because he's family.

I get a tap on the shoulder and I turn around and look at Jace.

I look at him and all of a sudden he pulls me flush against him and kisses me.

My eyes widen and I push my hands against his chest and then his tongue shoots into my mouth and I melt, I slip my hands up his chest and put them around his neck and run my fingers through his hair.

He leans me back and deepens the kiss and there's whistling and he pulls back and I open my eyes and look into his lust filled ones and I'm sure I'm the same.

I gasp for breath and he smiles.

"Lets finish this soon, ok?" he asks and I nod dumfounded and he smiles.

The head of the Shadowhunter army walks up and bows low to me and I nod my head.

"My Princess, demons are infesting this area, you must be taken back to the safety of your castle...Jace, Alec take her home and don't leave her side," he says and they nod.

He turns to leave and I grab his arm.

"No wait, there is a demon in there, one I have never seen before...he shapeshifter and he looked...human?" I said and fear flashed on the generals face and as quickly as it was there its gone.

He looks at Alec and Jace and nods.

"Go, Go now!" he says frantically.

Jace grabs my hand and pulls me towards a wall were I notice a very sparkly man standing waiting.

I grin and shoot over to him and into his sparkly arms.

When I pull back I grin wider.

"Magnus Bane! What a surprise!" I say and he smiles and bows.

"Princess Clarissa," he says and I wave him off.

"You got the right to call me Clary eons ago," I say and he smiles.

Alec walks up and looks at Magnus and nods.

"We must go, NOW!" he says and Magnus closes his eyes and blue sparks shoot out of his hands and a portal swirls to life.

He gestures toward it and Alec goes first and then its me.

I kiss Magnus's cheek and he blushes and I smile and walk through the portal.

I drop to the ground and clutch my head as tiredness washes over me.

I lay on my back and Jace and Alec rush over.

"CLARY!" I hear distantly.

"Its the portal Jace, don't worry, she just needs to sleep," Alec says and then everything goes dark.

* * *

**Hope you liked it and its a little bit longer that certain other Chapters :)**

**Favourite, Follow and Review please!**

**Love Ciara:Dxxx**


End file.
